Microverse
| Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = | StarSystem = | Planet = | Country = | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = | Dimension = Microverse | Population = | First = Captain America Comics #26 | Creators = Ray Cummings; Syd Shores | HistoryText = A Microverse is a dimension that can be reached from the Earth dimension by shrinking with Pym Particles and thus compressing the person's matter to a certain point, thereby forcing it through an artificially created nexus into the other universe. The Microverses were once erroneously believed to exist within atoms. They are all described as parallel dimensions, rather than universes within universes. Origins The Microverse, the region usually referred to by that name, is a specific realm created by Prince Wayfinder, a time traveler from the future of Earth-7614. He and his followers travelled back in time 65 million years ago to Earth-616 using the Sword in the Star as a home for his displaced people. It is held together by the Enigma Force. 20th Century The microworld of Mita was terrorized by the tyrant named Togaro who sought to take over that world. The rulers of Mita sent their daughter Dianna to Earth where she was adopted and grew to adulthood. Togaro learned of Dianna's fate in 1942 and launched an attack on Earth, drawing the attention of wartime heroes Captain America and Bucky. Following Togaro into the Microverse, Cap and Bucky ended his empire, and Togaro was slain, but not before the villain could send Mita hurtling into its sun. Tragically, a ship full of Mitan refugees ended up dying as well when their escape ship crashed. The only surviving Mitans are Dianna, Ailma who escaped to Earth, and a number of Togaro's troops who were captured on Earth. The fate of these individuals are unknown at this time. Modern Age During one of the Fantastic Four's early battles with Dr. Doom, Doom was exposed to a shrink ray and seemingly shrank out of sight. In reality, Doom was transported into the Microverse where he appeared in the star-system of Sub-Atomica. There he conquered the world of Mirwood and used shrink rays to get revenge against the Fantastic Four. When the FF followed him to the Microverse Doom captured the quartet and attempted to give them as slaves to the Lizard Men of the planet Tok. The Fantastic Four were rescued by the size-changing hero Ant-Man and they crushed Doom's empire forcing Doom to flee back to Earth, and the heroes followed quickly after him. Another threat from the Microverse came from the world of Traan when the Psycho-Man attempted to conquer the Earth. Psycho-Man was stopped by the Fantastic Four, the Inhumans, and the Black Panther. When the Silver Surfer found himself exiled on Earth, his master Galactus came to utilize him again. Wishing to remain free, the Surfer briefly hid in the Microverse. With the Earth at risk of being consumed, the Fantastic Four traveled to the Microverse to recover the Surfer, the Surfer eventually relented and returned to Earth and helped Galactus. Before the FF could return themselves they were attacked by the Psycho-Man again, who was convinced to let them go when he was made to realize that if Galactus destroyed Earth, the Microverse would be destroyed along with it. However, Galactus was defeated in their absence. In recent times, much of the Microverse was conquered by the despot Baron Karza, and more recently still the realm was somehow merged with a number of other supposedly 'sub-atomic' universes including Sub-Atomica (the realm of the Psycho-Man) and Tok (which is home to the Lizard Men of Tok) due to an unseen conflict between Baron Karza and Thanos. The Microverse is separated from the upper dimensions by the Spacewall, a barrier protected by the Time Travelers, though it was once accessible via other means including the Prometheus Pit, a portal created at the Human Engineering Life Laboratories (HELL) by Professor Prometheus. | PointsOfInterest = * Homeworld - Homeworld is a molecular chain planet that is located in the Microverse. After all life on the Homeworld was eventually destroyed by Baron Karza and the sections of the planet later broke up and drifted apart, this ended up causing the "Worldmind" of Homeworld to go mad and almost destroy the Microverse. * K'ai - K'ai is inhabited by various green-skinned people and for the most part blonde haired, but otherwise human. The K'ai although outwardly primitive, has remnants of long-forgotten high technology and sorcery. * Kaliklak - Kaliklak is inhabited by various insect-like species and is the homeworld of Micronaut member Bug. * Spartak - Spartak was an inhospitable rocky world, home to the Acroyears. Spartak was destroyed when Prince Acroyear used Spartak's Worldmind to destroy Baron Karza. The surviving Acroyears became a race of galactic nomads. * Mita - Mita is the home of the Mitans. It was destroyed when Togaro sent Mita into the sun. Although most of the Mitans were evacuated, some of them were killed when their ship crashed on another planet. * Paradise III - * Sub-Atomica - The world that Psycho-Man is from. It was later merged into the Microverse. * Tok - is the home of the Lizard Men of Tok. | Residents = * Prince Argon * Marionette * Arcturus Rann * Bug * Acroyear * Biotron * Microtron * Baron Karza * Wayfinder * Devil * Lady Slug * Time Travelers * Dallan Rann * Sepsis Rann * Wartstaff * Queen Esmera * Fireflyte * Lady Cilicia * Jasmine * Prince Shaitan * Acroyears * DeGrayde * Duchess Belladonna * Nanotron * Biotron II * Microtron II * Prince Pharoid * Margrace * Lady Coral * Dexam * Avenger X | Notes = * Below the Microverse exists the Underspace as with above Earth exists Overspace. * Homeworld, the home of most of the Micronauts and of Baron Karza, was comprised of several interconnected spheres which appeared to resemble a chain of molecules. * It appears that many, if not all, of the worlds of the Microverse are actually semi-sentient, with the 'Worldmind' of each one able in certain circumstances to be channeled by each world's designated leader and manifested as a power source. The Worldmind of Spartak voluntarily allowed itself to be destroyed by Prince Acroyear by allowing him to expend its energies apparently destroying Baron Karza; the planet itself was destroyed as a result. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Microverse